


Just a Regular Old Sparring Session

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maki and Peko have been together for a few weeks. But just because they’re dating doesn’t mean they won’t go easy on each other when sparring.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 8





	Just a Regular Old Sparring Session

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just so cute together and the ship really works well in my opinion. Just a quick AU rarepair fic detailing how their relationship would be like lol. Hope you enjoy!

Maki took in a deep breath before she lunged forward. Her wooden sword raised in the air before she swung it down emitting a loud crack. It collided with Maki’s own wooden sword and they both grit their teeth in the struggle.

“You’re getting good at this.” Peko complimented. Maki smirked as she pushed Peko off. She swung the sword to the side before Peko easily deflected it.

“Thanks. Means a lot coming from you.” Maki smiled. Peko parried her attack before landing a blow right on her stomach.

“Oof! Hey!” Maki looked at her with brows furrowed.

“What? We’re sparring? Isn’t this what we do?” Peko quirked a brow.

“Yeah, but not so rough, dammit.” Maki mumbled. She resumed her fighting stance and held her sword in place.

“You’ll come to learn Maki that with me, when I’m training, I don’t hold back. Friend, rival, or lover. They each get the same treatment.” Peko said coolly. Maki rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

“Very well then. I won’t hold back either.” She then rushed forward sword in hand. Peko held the wooden sword up as a defense before Maki swung it at her. She blocked it just in time, being pushed back a little by the force.

The two continued to fight for a while, both grunting and sweating as the clacks of their swords filled the rooms. Although it was difficult to land a hit on Peko, Maki noticed a certain blindspot near her left.

Grinning, she swung the sword into the left side of her ribs, emitting a loud whack and causing Peko to shout in pain. She collapsed onto the floor while Maki immediately dropped her sword.

“P-Peko! Oh shit Peko I’m so sorry!” Maki rushed iver to the other girl who was clutching her side and grimacing. Maki’s lips folded inwards in concern.

“I’m sorry. I got too carried away. Are you alright?” she asked. Peko gave a curt nod.

“It’s okay. I am fine. I wasn’t expecting that.” she gave a harsh chuckle. “Ah, still stings though. Glad we weren’t practicing with real swords.”

Maki looked down at her before kneeling in front of her. “Let me see.” she said softly. Peko’s eyes widened a bit before she complied, lifting her shirt up a little.

Maki went to the spot and began touching it. Peko winced a little as Maki’s fingers brushed over her bruises, but she soon relaxed when Maki gave a tender kiss to her side. She continued kissing along her stomach before trailing upwards and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

“Let me show you...I’m sorry.” Maki whispered. Peko looked at her before smiling and kissed Maki back.

The assassin braced herself by letting her hands fall onto Peko’s shoulders. She kissed her lovingly before moving downwards and paying attention to her neck. Peko craned her head up giving Maki more access, while Maki’s hands continued trailing her body.

“M-Maki...You..-“

“Hey guys! Movie’s set up so when you want to OH SHIT!” Kaito exclaimed. “I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry!”

“Kaito!!” Maki screamed. Peko went to covering up her chest as her shirt was halfway off her body. Maki flushed intensely while Kaito covered his eyes.

“It was an accident I swear!” he cried.

“Just get out!” Maki yelled. Peko wordlessly stood up before smoothening out her skirt. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“Ahem, we should probably get going.” Peko said finally. Maki pursed her lips in annoyance.

“Yeah. Most likely.”

When the two got out of the gym, they saw Kaito getting scolded by Fuyuhiko.

“You fucking jackass! Why do you gotta be a perverted idiot!”

“I really didn’t know! I wouldn’t have if I had!”

“How much did you see you bastard!”

“Relax Fuyuhiko, Kaito didn’t see anything. It was just a mistake.” Peko said calmly. Fuyuhiko starightened his jacket as he scoffed.

“Regardless, I don’t want any jerks trying to peek in on you. Especially not that Teruteru bastard.” Fuyuhiko said.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Fuyuhiko. But Kaito wasn’t malicious in the slightest. He just needs to knock next time.” Maki said as she crossed her arms.

Kaito smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Let’s just go. I’m sure everyone is waiting.” Peko suggested. She walked with them to Kaede’s dorm room and knocked. Kaede opened it up with a bright smile on her face.

“There you are! You guys are missing movie night! You’re lucky we didn’t start without you. What took you so long?” she inquired.

“Maki and Peko were sparring but Kaito popped in at the wrong minute, that dolt.” Fuyuhiko laughed.

“Sounds like him. He barely does anything right.” Kokichi snickered. Shuichi flicked his ear to get him to wuiet down.

“Seriously? Is anyone on my side?” Kaito huffed.

“Just ignore that little gremlin. I understand.” Maki sighed as she punched his soldier. “Let’s just get this movie started. I’m tired.”

“Ibuki! Kazuichi! Did you guys get snacks yet?” Fuyuhiko called out.

“Depends, is everyone here?” Kazuichi said from the other side of the room.

“Yes.”

“Then yep!” he gave an enthusiastic grin. “Nagito, get seats ready.”

“Already finished.” Nagito said as he lazed on his back. Peko took notice that there was a chair for two right next to her.

She sat down before looking up at Maki. The other girl smiled before sitting down next to her. 

“Okay everyone, let’s get this party started!” Kaede cheered.

Peko smiled at Maki next to her, before Maki smiled back and leaned her head against her shoulder. 

“Just so we’re clear, I won that sparring session right?” Maki asked.

Peko giggled almost inaudibly. “Maybe. Another round might be in order.”

Maki leaned up and kissed Peko’s cheek. “After the movie then. I’ll beat you fair and square.”

Peko only smiled wider. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
